Not A Rebound
by nalunatics
Summary: When Lucy finds out her good for nothing boyfriend cheated on her, Cana has a few cards up her sleeve to cheer her up. It involves lots of alcohol, a little teasing, and a pink haired guy with a dragon tattoo who can make her forget about her shitty day in ALL the right ways. NSWF, smutty goodness ahead so beware of language and very, very promiscuous content. Nalu, enjoy!


"All I'm saying, Lucy, is you are way too hot to even spend this much time caught up on some tool like that," Cana finished her statement by chugging back the rest of her beer and slamming it on the bar top. That caused Mira, the bartender, and Lucy and the rests' friend, to shoot a mild frown in the brunette's direction. "Now, get wasted, fuck some dude here tonight, within reason of course, and get on with your life!"

"Well, gee, you just make it sounds _so_ simple, Cana," Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. Cana's heart was in the right place, but Lucy, admittedly felt like shit. She found out her boyfriend, of _six_ months, thank you very much, had cheated on her. She was hurt, blindsided, and just overall in a shit mood, but most of all, she was _pissed_. She supposed she should have seen it coming, Dan Straight was the classic douchey college guy and she had failed to realize it until today. Lucy guessed she had been caught up in his sweet talk and charm; he was like the 'knight in shining armor' type, and Lucy so easily fell for it. How stupid was she? She thought she wasn't _that_ dumb, but there he was, making out with some other blonde chick that Lucy had seen around campus a few times. Figures.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Cana's expression softened and she placed a comforting hand on Lucy's. "I just want you to feel better. And I'm _trying_ my best, but I really want to say, 'I told you so'." Lucy snorted into her margarita; Cana always managed to make her laugh even if she was having the worst of days.

"It's okay, you can say it."

"Ugh! I _told_ you so!" Cana bellowed loudly catching a few strange looks from other patrons around the packed bar. Fairy Tail drew a large crowd on the weekends, being on the fringe of Magnolia University, and Lucy was thankful for the distraction. So, she for once gladly accepted Cana's invite to go out drinking. It's not like she _never_ did, but Lucy was more of a homebody. She spent a lot of time studying alone or with her roommate, Levy. She was very determined to graduate distinguished and someone like Dan was not going to fuck that up.

So, Lucy decided that she was just going to be pissed. Really, _really_ pissed. She was going to drink with Cana, have a messy night with her friends, and cope in the morning. Preferably just forgetting about Dan all together.

"I can't believe I spent six _months_ with him, ugh!" Lucy wailed and Cana shook her head.

"Don't harp on it, Lucy, it'll do you no good." Cana warned and Lucy sighed. She was right, it's not like he deserved the space in her mind anyway.

"Lucy," Cana whined and slung an arm around her shoulders. "You are _so_ hot; any guy would be lucky to have you. And if they don't act like you're a god damn queen, fuck em'."

"Thanks, Can-" Lucy broke off as Cana began to fondle her boob from the side.

"Besides, look at these things!" Cana ogled her breasts, "I swear, they get bigger every time I see em'! Hehe."

"Cana!" Lucy protested and shoved away from her. "You always get so feely when you mix beer and liquor." Lucy huffed, and Mira giggled as she walked over to them.

"Speaking of, do you two need a refill? On the house," Mira winked at Lucy and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Heard you had a tough day…"

"Yes, please. And I'm just really… mad." Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Anyway…"

"It would be a shame if something… Happened to him!" Mira replied cheerily and Lucy shuddered. Mira may sound sweet, and she is, but her scariness could rival that of their friend Erza's.

"As much as I would like that, it's okay," Lucy sighed for what seemed liked the thousandth time that night. "Kill them with kindness, right? Also, maybe a little more screaming at him…" Lucy muttered and Cana rolled her eyes.

"Boo! You're no fun." Cana replied and Lucy laughed. Normally it was a whole group of them that went out on the weekends, but everyone but Lucy and Cana were working. At least they got to give Mira some company. "Now, onto the fun part. Let's find you a man! Unless you're into accepting my offer of having a good time with me." Cana waggled her eyebrows and Lucy snorted again.

"Pass, but you are a babe." Lucy patted Cana's head as the other girl pouted; Lucy knew she was joking… Mostly. "I don't know if I'm ready to meet another guy right now. Plus, then it'd be a rebound and that's just mean of me…"

"Oh, Lucy, Lucy, my dear, that's the best part! You have a little fun; no strings attached." Cana grinned widely and Lucy squirmed.

"I don't know… It all happened just _hours_ ago. It's still pretty fresh."

"I understand what you mean Luc- oh! What about that dark-haired guy by the lounge?" Mira's eyes glittered mischievously- obviously her sympathies were no match for her need for match making.

"I've been ganged up on, I see." Lucy eyed her two friends as she took another long pull of her fresh margarita. "Mm, limey and delicious. I will forget now that I will hate tequila in the morning."

"Shh… Let the tequila take you away to a paradise…" Cana hushed Lucy and she shook her head at her antics.

"Yo! Cana!" A raspy voice suddenly called out from the roar around them and Cana's head snapped up. "What's up?" All Lucy saw was pink hair and very toned arms. The boy was gorgeous- boyish features, but a defined jaw, green eyes that were sharp and mischievous. His skin was olive toned and his smile was lopsided with his canines poking just slightly into his bottom lip when he flashed Cana a grin. Lucy was sure she was staring like some sort of animal in heat, for god's sake, her mouth was probably hanging open with drool pouring out.

Cana seemed to pick up on Lucy's not so subtle reaction, more like ogling, and sent her a sly smirk before turning her attention back on the guy who was now leaning against the bar. His arm was flexed on the bar top and Lucy caught sight of a half sleeve when his t-shirt rode up a bit.

"Hey, _Natsu_," Cana drawled out his name, purposefully throwing a pointed look at Lucy who blushed furiously. _Could she be any more obvious?!_ "What brings you my way?"

"Just thought I'd say hey, saw you over here." He shrugged and stole a glance over Cana's shoulder making direct eye contact with Lucy, and shot her a heart stopping smirk. "What're you up to? I don't see Bacchus around, no chugging contests tonight?"

"_Lucy_," Cana ignored Natsu's jab and addressed her so obviously that Lucy cringed and reminded herself to embarrass Cana severely when she got the next chance. Then again, Cana didn't get embarrassed that often. It was a lose-lose for Lucy. "This is Natsu. We have algebra together." Natsu's gaze landed back on her and Lucy felt her breath hitch; his eyes practically smoldered, but that could have been a mix of the bar's lighting and the alcohol getting to Lucy's head.

"Uh, um, hi. Yeah, I-I'm Lucy." Lucy stuck out her hand and Natsu broke out into a crooked grin.

"Hey, Lucy." His voice was raspy and delicious and it fogged her brain. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Dan Straight who, am I right?" Cana snickered and Lucy resisted the urge to kick her under the bar.

"Huh?" Natsu cocked his head adorably and Cana just waved him off.

"Oh, nothing. Lucy's having a bad day, wanna stay and chat for a bit?" Cana asked and Lucy nearly melted into a puddle of embarrassment due to her forwardness.

"Oh, uh, sure!"

"Er, Cana! It's alright, no need to burden _other_ people with my problems." Lucy said through clenched teeth. The margaritas were going to her head a bit and she felt kind of fuzzy, but she was for sure not having Cana trying to reel her in a rebound.

"Oh, hush! I'm sure Natsu would love to spend some time with us." Cana rolled her eyes and Lucy felt like she might actually spontaneously combust.

"Yeah, we could have a beer together or, uh, whatever you guys are drinking." Natsu chuckled and straightened back up. "Lemme just go tell my friends I'll be over here." He flashed a quick grin and was swallowed by the sea of people once more.

"_Cana_!" Lucy hissed and Cana just grinned back like a mad woman while Mira just shook her head.

"You're not the subtlest, you know," Mira chastised. "Poor Lucy looked like a proper tomato." Lucy felt a new wave of embarrassment wash over her, but Cana didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Oh my _god_! I totally forgot about Natsu, shame on me," Cana threw back the rest of her drink, slamming it on the table once more. "He's wicked hot and a pretty cool guy honestly. Isn't he hot?" Cana grinned and Lucy's cheeks burned.

"Why the hell did you invite him over here?" Lucy spluttered and Cana shrugged.

"You need a good lay and I heard he has a big dick." Cana sniffed and Lucy choked on her margarita that tasted suspiciously like too much tequila.

"Jesus, Cana!" Lucy croaked and Cana snickered.

"C'mon, be honest with me though, Lucy," Cana said, begging with her big violet eyes, "He's hot, isn't he? Tell me I did a good job!"

"Fine, yes, he's hot, okay!" Lucy huffed and placed a pleading look on Mira for help. "I appreciate the help, but if he's as nice and great as you're saying he is, I don't want to be shitty to him. I'm not in the best state of mind right now."

"You'll do fine- oh! Here he comes, act normal!" Cana advised and promptly smacked Lucy on the side of her boob.

"What the fuc- H-hey, Natsu." Lucy brushed her hair over her shoulder as he approached, giving Cana a quick glare before turning her attention on the pink haired Greek god in front of her.

"Hey," He grinned at the girls and slid into an open seat at the bar next to them.

"Hey, was that Gray? He owes me five hundred jewels, be right back!" Cana suddenly burst up from her seat and dashed into the crowd; Lucy giving a sharp whine of protest before giving up.

"_Why…_"

"So, you're friends with Cana?" Natsu began awkwardly and Lucy found the bottom of her glass very interesting.

"Yup, but after tonight I may just be friends with her dead body." Lucy quipped and Natsu snorted. "You know, because I'm going to murder her."

"That bad, huh? Did she do somethin' to make you have a bad day?" His eyebrows pinched together in concern. "I mean, she said you weren't too happy, I didn't think Cana was that bad…"

"O-oh! No, not at all. Cana is the best, really," Lucy assured him and placed her near empty glass back on the bar. "Sorry, I'm being a bit snarky tonight. She didn't do anything wrong, in fact she's been doing her best to cheer me up all night. I do appreciate it." Lucy sighed, she was not off to a good start sounding like a bitch to her friend.

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" Mira suddenly popped up behind them, directing her sweet smile at Natsu. He smiled politely back and ordered something called a 'flaming Lamborghini'. When Mira came back, she held a cocktail glass with a burning flame coming off of it. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as Natsu tipped the glass back, seemingly inhaling the fire as he did, successfully snuffing it out.

"Uh, what the hell was that?" Lucy gasped and Mira winked at her as she walked away.

"It's actually really good!" Natsu insisted, grinning, "But I just mainly like to try all of the drinks on the menu that can be set on fire." Lucy snorted out a laugh and Natsu grinned at her widely.

"A little bit of a pyro, are you?"

"That's what Gray says." Natsu shrugged and smirked. Gray must be a mutual friend of Natsu and Cana because Lucy was sure that's who Cana claimed she saw. At least she wasn't _totally_ lying.

"So, tell me about your bad day." Natsu folded his arms over his chest, accentuating the lean, strong muscles of his arms. Lucy shuddered and had to refocus her sight back on his face; she had _definitely_ had a bit too much to drink. Her head was definitely starting to spin, the damn tequila sneaks up on you.

"N-no, that's okay! I definitely don't want to burden you with that," Lucy chuckled, but she felt a pang go through her heart as she recalled the shitty events of her day. "We just met, no need for that."

"C'mon, I'm all ears," Natsu smiled softly, his features warm and inviting. "It's cool if you don't wanna talk about it, but if you want to talk to someone who won't try shoving alcohol down your throat, I'm pretty good at that." He snickered and Lucy grinned widely.

"Ah, a victim of Cana as well I see."

"She gets pretty handsy too," Natsu scrunched up his nose. "She's a wild card."

"That she is…" Lucy shook her head and propped her cheek on her arm. "But if you really would like to know the woes of my day, I found my boyfriend cheating on me. Who the hell knows how long that's been going on." Natsu's eyes widened and then turned to flint, his features hardening in anger.

"What a fucking asshole." Natsu huffed, his brows drawn down. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Well, I should have seen it sooner considering he's a douche." Lucy growled out and Natsu's gaze softened in sympathy. "We were together for six months." Lucy added sadly; the alcohol was making her head towards the dangerous 'weepy territory'.

"Who is he, if you don't mind me asking?" Natsu seemed rigid, his jaw set and his eyes hard again. Lucy felt like she had annoyed him and her heart was swimming in despair as the moment she caught Dan swirled around in her head.

"Dan Straight." Lucy nearly whispered and Natsu's eyes seemed to blaze. Lucy guessed maybe Dan was his friend and he was pissed because of how Lucy was talking about him or he didn't believe that Dan could do something like that. Lucy shrank away a bit as Natsu's mouth morphed into a sneer. She was about to apologize and run off to find Cana when Natsu burst out.

"_Fuck_ that dude!" Natsu barked out, slamming his fist on the bar top. Lucy was _not_ expecting that kind of reaction from a semi stranger, and was taken about at how fuming Natsu seemed to be at her expense. "Sorry, but he can literally suck the fattest of di- uh, sorry." Natsu seemed to blush and ran his fingers through his hair subconsciously. Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling; he looked absolutely adorable when he was embarrassed.

"I-I didn't mean to sound so-"

"Please, do _not_ apologize," Lucy laughed lightly, "Dan _can_ suck the fattest of dicks." Lucy finished what he was going to say and Natsu seemed stunned for a moment, but then let out a loud, and infections guffaw. After a few moments of a full-blown laughing fit, the pair managed to find their breaths again. Lucy was starting to feel a bit better.

"Man… You're funny, Lucy." Natsu's eyes sparkled as he grinned at her and Lucy's heart fluttered a bit. "But seriously, I'm sorry that happened. That guy is a fucking asshole. I've had more than enough encounters with him to know that." Natsu frowned and Lucy groaned internally, why was she the only one to not see that?

"Thank you. I really appreciate you talking to me about it." Lucy smiled at him and his face relaxed again. "Sorry Cana kinda forced you into it though." Lucy's face burned and she cast her eyes down.

"What? You kidding? She didn't force me, I'm havin' a great time talking to you, Lucy!" Natsu smiled genuinely and Lucy felt warmth spread through her chest. "Hey, forget about Dan. He's a loser and you seem awesome. Why don't we talk about something else?" Lucy smiled at Natsu appreciatively; it was nice to have a distraction from the day.

Lucy ended up talking to Natsu for a long time; she had a suspicious feeling that Cana had found her own guy to leave with since she never ended up coming back. She found out that Natsu was actually a physics major which she found majorly cool since she didn't understand much about the topic. He was more than happy to talk about it and explain it to her; the way he lit up when he talked about what he was passionate about warmed Lucy's heart. He was enthusiastic when Lucy said she eventually wanted to be an author, and while he admitted that he wasn't too great when it came to words or literature in general, he thought it was awesome that she had such a great aspiration.

Natsu then told her about his roommate, who turned out to be Gray, and how they kind of had a 'frienemy' type relationship considering the amount of times Natsu called him an asshole. They told each other about their friends and found that they actually had quite a few that were mutual, but hadn't crossed paths until now. Lucy found that Natsu was warm and cheery, a bit boisterous and loud, but not in an attention seeking way. He seemed genuinely nice and seemed to care a lot about his friends. He grew up in a foster home which, as it turned out, a lot of his inner circle had as well. He had a tight knit group of friends that he showed nothing but love for in the way he spoke of them.

The more she got to know Natsu, the more Lucy was forgetting about her shitty day and about Dan. Natsu made her laugh and smile, and made her heart do silly little flips when he grinned at her, or bit his lip a bit when he was trying not to laugh. His voice filled her head, sultry and sweet; his presence and being mixed with alcohol was near numbing Lucy. As sweet as Natsu was, she couldn't help but hade some not so sweet thoughts about him. And it definitely was _not_ her fault. He had definitely gotten closer to her since he had first sat down; Lucy _knew_ he had because she could smell him and, oh lord, did he smell good. He smelled like a campfire in the woods, smoky and piney. She didn't miss his roaming gaze, as tender as it was, he made her feel good about herself.

They started off friendly, he had definitely made Lucy feel better about the day's events and had successfully taken her mind off of Dan. However, as Natsu ordered a few more rounds of drinks from Mira, which Lucy insisted she at least pay for her own, but Natsu declined, Lucy felt herself becoming bolder. She knew this wasn't all Natsu had to drink considering he seemed to be feeling as _good_ as Lucy did. He was giggly with her and they began to be more touchy as the night progressed, which Lucy _totally_ understood Cana now. How could she _not _want to give him flirty little taps and brushes? He was _fine_ as hell.

"What's this look like?" Lucy had scooted herself closer to Natsu's stool, and was gently trying to tug up the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal his tattoos. She had been dying to see it since he had come over; she was a little bit of a sucker for tattoos. Natsu seemed to shudder at her touch as her fingers barely brushed over the skin of his bicep. Lucy noted how firm and warm his arm was and idly wondered what it would be like to be wrapped in them.

"O-oh, that," Natsu's grinned was wobbly and his cheeks flushed. "Issa dragon." Natsu revealed a big red dragon breathing fire wrapped around his arm. The detailing was amazing and the color seemed to pop right off his skin.

"That's so…" Lucy stared at it in awe. Natsu sat there, one hand hiking up the sleeve of his shirt so she could ogle his tattoo… And arm, when Lucy found herself saying, "Hot." Natsu's eyebrows shot up, but a sly grin spread across his face.

"Thanks," His voice dropped into a dangerously sexy, low rasp and Lucy nearly gulped. "Glad _you_ like it."

"Oh, I do, it's beautiful." Lucy ran her fingertips across his skin and watched goosebumps ripple beneath them. "Have any more tucked away?" Lucy returned his grin with her own sultry smirk and his eyes briefly widened.

"You could find out." He replied, his eyes dark and his face inching closer to her own. "Gray's not home." Lucy _did_ gulp that time and she hoped Natsu didn't hear it, but she heard herself answering before he brain could catch up.

"Okay."

Natsu's dorm was a quick, brisk, and heated walk from Fairy Tail. They found themselves being drawn to each other, touching even more so than at the bar. When they reached the dorms, Lucy let out a squeak of surprise as Natsu gently pushed her against the side of the brick building, his lips centimeters from hers.

"You sure about this," Natsu whispered hoarsely, a flash of concern coming over his features, "You had a rough day…"

"Yes," Lucy answered quickly and embarrassed herself. Her voice came out breathy, and she squeezed her eyes shut to focus her thoughts for a moment. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer, whispering her words while her lips practically brushed his. "I absolutely do." That was all it took for Natsu; he nearly growled as he pressed his lips against hers. Lucy was pinned between the wall and Natsu's body was their lips nearly fought each other for dominance. Lucy broke free first and trailed hungry, wet kisses down Natsu's neck. He shuddered once more under her mouth and swallowed hard. Lucy felt pride in herself that she could do that to him.

"Luce…" He trailed off, this time he was the one breathy. "I don't usually do this…" He admitted sheepishly when Lucy broke away from his neck. Lucy could feel his undoubted arousal pressed against her pelvis; she may have gotten a bit tipsy at the bar, but her mind was clear on the circumstances.

"Me either," Lucy replied quickly, brushing a lock of his surprisingly soft hair away from his eyes. "B-but this feels different." Lucy blushed furiously. Her words sounded stupid being said out loud, but they were true. She honestly _never_ went home with random guys at the bar, that just wasn't her. But Lucy felt a connection to Natsu, one that she seemed to physically not be able to ignore. Natsu stared at her for a moment and Lucy feared that she had just ruined the moment; after all, this was probably just going to be a one night thing for him.

"I like you," He surprised her by flashing her his lopsided grin and dropping his face down to hers. "I just can't seem to get enough of you." He pressed his face to her throat drawing out an embarrassing whimper from Lucy. "You smell _so_ good."

"Y-you too..!" Lucy broke off with a squeak as Natsu nipped the most perfect spot between her jaw and her hairline, and pressed down a hot, slow kiss after.

"Get a room!" Someone called from the darkness of the campus and Lucy was brought back to reality and realized where they were. She still had _some_ dignity left in her inebriated state.

"That's a good idea," Natsu quipped back and was met by snickers from whoever shouted at them. He turned a burning gaze to Lucy and she realized he was blushing looking like the comment had gotten to him a bit even though he played it off. "Sound good to you?"

"Nothing could be better." Lucy assured him, grinning up at him and stealing a quick, hot kiss. They managed to make it up to Natsu's room before losing too many of their clothes in the process. He barely managed to close his door before his shirt had been stripped off, revealing the most delicious looking abs Lucy had ever seen, and was pressing her to his bed. As his kisses traveled back to her neck and to her collarbone, Lucy was able to, albeit distractedly, get a glimpse of where she was. His room was a bit messy, but not in a 'there is old food in corners' kind of way. It just seemed as charming as Natsu did. They were on a simple red comforter, but when Natsu's hand slipped under her shirt she lost sight of the other details of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked again, his head popping up and doubt flickering in his eyes. "Because if you're not, we don't have to do anything." Lucy thought it was really sweet that Natsu kept checking in on her. She smiled up at him, from where his body now hovered over hers, and nodded.

"I definitely want to," Lucy whispered and then burst out, "O-oh, just so you know, I'm n-not just doing this because I was upset with Dan…" Confusion flashed in Natsu's eyes, but then his features softened a bit. "I-I like you… I'm glad Cana introduced us."

"Don't worry, you didn't strike me as the type to be spiteful." Natsu murmured, lowering himself so his face was inches from hers again. "You're nice, Lucy." He kissed her lips chastely and Lucy felt her heart nearly explode. "That aside, a benefit from right now is I can help you forget what that asshole did to you."

"Trust me," Lucy whispered, unbuttoning the blouse she had on and effectively causing Natsu's eyes to bulge comically, "You already have."

Natsu very nearly attacked her with affection after that. He hastily unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, tearing it off to reveal her bra. They were down to underwear in a matter of minutes, Lucy tugging down his black jeans and him quickly removing the skirt she had been wearing. Natsu pressed his body back down against hers, being skin to skin was unreal for Lucy's mind. She shuddered under his scorching touch, their tongues sloppily moving from each other's mouths. Lucy's hands roamed from the plains of his chest down to his defined abdomen. She felt the need to squeeze her thighs together, but it did little nothing to relieve the steady growing ache of desire.

Lucy felt Natsu slip his hand beneath her bra and palm her breast, gently squeezing as he rubbed himself on her core. Lucy whimpered again and Natsu let out an almost guttural sigh while snapping her bra off of her. He broke their kiss to stare down at her, his eyes wild and hungry. He sucked in a sharp breath and Lucy temporarily felt self-conscious lying there with her chest exposed. His features went soft and he brush her bangs from her eyes so tenderly that Lucy could have cried.

"You are so beautiful," He murmured shyly, his cheeks tinging pink. "Honestly, how could he do something like that to you…" He seemed to muttered the last part to himself, anger flashing in his eyes once more, but Lucy heard. She gathered herself up and gently pushed Natsu down in her place on his bed. She then slowly turned her attention to his black boxers, that did a terrible job hiding his erection, and pulled them down. He arched his back to help her shimmy them down, and let out a shuddery breath when they hit the floor. Lucy was momentarily stunned, and had to nearly clamp a hand over her mouth so she didn't say '_wow, Cana was right, you are big_' out loud.

She allowed her hands to move up the length of his thighs, stopping torturously before his arousal. He let out a hiss of air between his teeth and propped himself up on his elbows. "Luce…" He seemed to be pleading with her, and Lucy flashed him a sly grin as she started moving her hands again, this time bypassing his erection and going straight back up towards his abs.

"Not gonna lie," Lucy began, bringing her hands back down to his thighs painfully slow. Natsu tipped his head back, his throat bobbing fast as though he had no moisture left in his mouth. "I really like that nickname you're giving me," Lucy brought herself closer to his erection which bobbing as her breath tickled his head. Natsu's head snapped back up to see Lucy hovering over his penis, his eyes blazing once again. "It's a turn on." With that, Lucy slipped her lips over his head and Natsu nearly cried out as he flopped his head back into his pillows. Her hands roamed the base of his penis as her head bobbed, and Natsu's hands tangled their way in her hair. He would let out more guttural moans that did nasty things to Lucy's thoughts. She was quite sure she was dripping wet, even more so when he began to gently thrust to try and get even more stimulation from her. Lucy sat back for a moment, her lips slipping off with a pop, and the salt of precum on her tongue.

"You…" Natsu growled, his voice hoarse. He gripped himself for a moment as if to steady the bobbing of anticipation, and placed a wicked grin on Lucy. Before she knew it, he had her flipped back down on her back, and his head between her legs. The surprise and pleasure of it all made Lucy cry out a moan that came deep from her belly. She felt Natsu chuckle against her skin as his tongue lapped through her folds and up to her clit where his mouth camped out for a while causing Lucy to draw in gasping breaths. She felt his fingers make their way in her, pumping in and out in tandem with Natsu's tongue. Lucy grasped fistfuls of his pink locks in either hand, holding on for dear life as he at her out like no one had ever done before. He brought his unoccupied hand up to her breast where he gently swirled his fingertip around her perked nipple causing tingles of pleasure to shoot down to her core. Everything mixed together, the pleasure of it all was too much for Lucy, and pushed her over the edge having her screaming Natsu's name as she came. He was triumphant and greedily drank her in as rolls of intoxicating pleasure coursed through her. As she came down from her high, Natsu brought his head back up, his wild hair in even more unruly clumps from where she had nearly ripped out it out of his scalp.

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpered and he responded by sending a trail of kisses from her belly button up to her throat, and finally landing on her lips, tasting herself on him. He kissed her deeply and caressed her face and hair; Lucy felt so _loved_ which was a strange emotion to be having since Natsu was barely above a stranger to her. He broke the kiss and stared down at her, his green eyes tender and a small smile on his lips. Lucy blissfully smiled back up at him and, without a word, he positioned himself above her.

"You sure..?" Natsu whispered against her skin as he placed a few more sloppy kisses on her neck. Lucy could feel the anticipation building in her again; the longing for Natsu didn't seem to be satiated for very long.

"Yes, never more." Lucy replied, bringing his face in front of her so she could look at him properly. "A thousand times yes." Natsu smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly before entering her slowly. It was, admittedly, a little uncomfortable at first for Lucy, but that was only due to Natsu's size. He _was _big. She wasn't sure where Cana had heard that information, but holy shit was she right. Once Natsu had a pace set, and Lucy adjusted to him, they were both able to ride out the mutual pleasure. Their breath mixed and became ragged, Natsu's pace quickened and Lucy felt the warmth of desire spread through her with each thrust.

Soon, Natsu had Lucy's hips gripped in his hands, slamming into her and Lucy crying out in pleasure. He seemed to hit the right angle every time and Lucy found his face incredibly sexy. Outside of being outlandishly handsome, the way his face became serious and raw while they pleasured each other was near enough to bring Lucy over the edge again. His lips were slightly parted as he gasped in rasping breaths, a sheen of sweat on both of them was visible as the moonlight shone in from the room's window. He would occasionally bend back down to kiss her long and hard or to caress her face. His pace would slow, almost agonizingly and Lucy heard her own breath gasp out of her as he suddenly picked up the pace again, spiking her nerve endings to new heights.

Lucy then pushed him back against the wall next to his bed, climbing over him and bringing herself down on his erection, relieving him from doing the work for the moment. She rode him, almost getting off on his expressions and moans alone. His fingers went back to gripping her hips as she pumped up and down on him, his penis slick with her own arousal making it easily to slip over him.

Natsu's face pinched with pleasure, his hooded eyes snapping open as he brought her off of him, their bodies giving a wet protest as contact was lost. However, not for long because Natsu pushed her gently down on her knees, gripping her hips yet again, something Lucy was learning to absolutely love, and entered her from behind. It was somehow even more pleasurable; Natsu pumped fast and hard, Lucy's ass making loud slaps against his pelvis which seemed to tempt Natsu, because he gave it his own light smack with his hand. Lucy felt the pleasure building and, before long, felt herself unravel, crying out louder than she ever had in an intimate situation. Dan had never made her feel so good, he had never made sure she was taken care of before getting off himself.

Natsu's pace seemed to double as did her own wetness. He slammed into her with ragged, heavy breaths before pulling out and releasing himself onto Lucy. His hot threads of cum jetted onto her back as she finally flopped, belly down, onto the back. Natsu arched over her, his breathing still loud and his hot breath tickling Lucy's neck. After a few moments, he placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck and stood up. He was gone for a moment, but Lucy didn't see where since she was basically a face down puddle of bliss. But he returned quickly and Lucy peeked over at him through her messy hair, and he smirked at her, gesturing her to come to him. As Lucy carefully got up, she could then hear the shower going. A hot shower was exactly what would top off the night; she could fucking marry this man right then and there.

"Come on. I probably don't have the nice shampoo and stuff you do, but I thought… Er, you know…" Natsu trailed off, his cheeks red, and Lucy was amazed that, after all of that, he was being bashful and sweet. Lucy's heart was full, she truly had never felt this way before.

They took a long shower after that, helping each other get their hair in order and just letting the hot water wash over them. Lucy felt utter bliss and more comfortable with Natsu that she thought she could feel for someone that she had just met mere hours ago.

"I feel like I've known you forever," Lucy murmured as Natsu ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing shampoo gently into her long locks. "Is that weird? Is this all weird?"

"No," Natsu replied as she turned to face him, looking earnest. "I don't know what it is about you, but like I said, I just feel drawn to you." Lucy was happy to have the same feelings reciprocated and she wrapped her arms around Natsu.

"Thank you."

When Lucy woke in the morning, she temporarily forgot where she was. Surrounding her were the white walls of a dorm room, but it certainly was not her cutely decorated room in the dorm that she shared with Levy. A red comforter and sheets were tucked up to her chin, and the bed was warm and comfy. It was then that Lucy felt the strong arms that were wrapped around her that she remembered that she was with Natsu. Her cheeks burned as she recalled the previous night's events. She snuggled into the pillow, as if it would take away the burning of her cheeks, but when Natsu drew her closer to his chest, his arms tightening around her, she felt her heart flutter once more. She shimmed her way to turning over and faced Natsu to find him away, his green eyes looking at her curiously. He looked even more adorable in the morning, his bed head flopping in his eyes and sticking every which way. He seemed to be giving her the first word, letting her set the mood for the day.

"Morning," Lucy whispered quietly and Natsu broke out into a sheepish grinned that caused Lucy to blush.

"Hey," Natsu croaked out, his voice raspy with sleep.

"I hope I didn't fidget too much in my sleep."

"Nah, not at all."

"Good." Lucy felt slightly awkward and sat up with the sheet tucked tightly beneath her arms. "Hey… Natsu? Um… This is going to sound er, I don't know how to put this… But I can.. go?" Natsu sat up too, not bothering to cover his delicious looking body. But Lucy's heart squeezed; this is what college guys do on one night stands, right? He's not going to want me to stick around. He was sweet last night, but Lucy certainly didn't want to cramp his style.

"Y-you know, it's fine if you just want to be, like, friends. Like, this could be a one-time thing, i-if you want. Totally your call." Lucy cringed at her own voice and elected to not meet Natsu's stare. But after a few moments of painful silence, Natsu's voice broke through.

"Hey," He said softly and Lucy tentatively met his gaze. His eyes were soft and even a little sad looking. He looked confused and vulnerable and Lucy felt like she should feel really terrible. "If that's what you want then that's your decision, but I'm not upset about what we did. And I'm not gonna just kick you out or make you feel like I'm not happy I met you."

"N-Natsu-"

"If you would want to, I was going to ask if you wanted to go get breakfast," Natsu began and then the tips of his ears turned pink as he continued. "Y-y'know, like a proper date, I-I guess? I know we didn't really do it in the right order… But…"

"Yes." Lucy once again replied too quickly and made herself blush, but Natsu eased her embarrassment by breaking into a heartbreakingly excited grin. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"That's… Fucking awesome." Natsu laughed and Lucy couldn't help but join in. "Oh… shit, it's already passed noon, guess we were tired." Natsu grinned cheekily and Lucy resisted the urge to throw the comforter over her head.

"I can't believe we slept that late! Actually, I have a killer headache right now." Lucy placed a hand on her head. "Remind me, I. Hate. Tequila. Ugh." Natsu snickered and got up, offering her a hand. Lucy self-consciously gathered the sheets around her and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure I saw more last night, you weirdo." Lucy gaped at him and then held her head up high, whipping the blankets off of herself and standing as well.

"_I _am _not_ a _weirdo_." She huffed and blushed, not meeting Natsu's gaze, but making a stand for defiance. She heard Natsu's sharp intake of breath and snapped her eyes up to his face where he was gazing longingly at her.

"As I said last night, you are so beautiful." He breathed out and Lucy flushed. "Think you can give me fifteen minutes before we go get something to eat?" Lucy's face burned but it was her turn to smile wickedly at him.

"I think I could do that."

A week passed quickly after Lucy met Natsu, and it was blissful. She and Natsu spent nearly every day together, learning more about each other, and just hanging out. Making out a lot too, amongst other things, but it was quickly clear that they were head over heels for each other. Cana nearly shit herself, her words, when she found out what they had done when Lucy finally admitted it the following weekend.

"Oh my _god_, I can't believe you guys fucked!" Cana practically screamed and Lucy's cheeks burned. Natsu seemed to have a little dusting of pink on his cheeks, but other than that he just grinned widely as he joined the girls, obviously overhearing Cana's loud outburst.

"Would you be quiet!" Lucy snapped, embarrassed as a few passersby snickered.

"Oh man, am I good or what? I _told_ you you guys would hit it off." Cana shot Natsu a grin and confusion washed over Lucy.

"What do you mean you _told_ him?"

"Ah, well…" Natsu rubbed his neck in embarrassment and Cana shrugged.

"I set it up. Lucy, you were so down, I just thought that you could have some fun." Cana explained and Lucy folded her arms across her chest. "I told Natsu we'd be there and a little about you. I thought you guys would get along. Who knew you guys would actually end up screwing each other and then getting together." Cana snorted and Lucy frowned.

"You sneak!" Lucy shot at Cana and then pouted at Natsu. "And you knew she was setting you up with me!"

"Geez, don't sound so upset, am I that bad?" Natsu returned her pout and Lucy broke off in a giggle.

"_Okay_, I suppose I owe you some thanks, Cana. For being sneaky and scheming. But," Lucy leaned over and kissed Natsu gently making him grin. "It was worth it."

"Barf, PDA, but you're welcome." Cana smirked and winked at them. "So, Natsu, just _how_ big are you?"

"Cana!" Lucy protested and Natsu just barked out a laugh.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice sounded from behind the trio, and Lucy turned to find Dan Straight shuffling his feet and wringing his hands together nervously. Natsu stiffened, his jaw set and his eyes burning with anger. Lucy placed a reassuring tap on his hand and he relaxed only a little.

"Dan."

"I-I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He asked and Lucy resisted the urge to gag. She hadn't spoken to him since she found him with his tongue down that other girl's throat and she was just fine with having no contact.

"I don't think so, Dan."

"I wanted to let you know, she meant _nothing_ to me." Cana scoffed and glared daggers at him.

"Oh, fuck off you human douche." Natsu snorted out a loud laugh. Dan placed a steely glare on Natsu who squared his shoulders and smirked at him.

"You think that's funny?" Dan demanded, taking a few steps closer to them. Natsu shot up off the bench the three of them were occupying and stood, arms folded, in front of Lucy and Cana.

"Yeah, Cana's pretty fucking hilarious. But aside from that, Lucy doesn't wanna talk to your cheating as, so why don't you fuck off?" Natsu suggested and Dan nearly choked.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? Lucy is _my_ girlfriend." Dan growled and that's when Lucy broke into a fit of laughter, standing up next to Natsu.

"Um, since when, Dan? I don't think so. Sorry, I don't stay with guys who are sucking on another girl's face. In _public_, mind you." Lucy crossed her arms and Dan looked taken aback.

"Are you serious? It was _one _time!"

"And how long was it going on for? Want to tell me?" Dan clamped his mouth shut and glared at them. "Go away, Dan. I'm done with you."

"And who the hell is this?" Dan ignored Lucy and pointed an accusing finger at Natsu and Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Natsu beat her to it.

"Her boyfriend, wouldn't cheat on her or do anything to disrespect her like that. The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Dan choked out and Natsu grinned at him. In a split second, Dan was charging forward towards them, but Natsu's quick reaction beat him. He threw a quick, compact punch straight to Dan's jaw sending him sprawling out on the quad looking dazed.

"Woo! That felt _good_!" Natsu jumped around a bit and then smirked down at Dan who was glaring up at him. "You could have just walked away." Dan got up, swearing and damning vengeance on them, but finally stalked away, his ego bruised.

"Oh my god, I think I'm turned on," Cana snickered eyeing Natsu and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That was intense." Lucy let out a sigh and turned to Natsu. "Thank you, are you okay?" Lucy lifted his hand where redness was spreading across his knuckles.

"Never better." He grinned down at her and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Oh, I like you," Lucy whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Best rebound ever?" Natsu teased knowing full well how Lucy felt about how they met.

"Definitely _not_ a rebound," She patted his face affectionately and sighed contently. "Best boyfriend ever is more like it."


End file.
